The Nundu Series: Outtakes
by Blonde Ravenclaw
Summary: AU The burning questions from their past answered and areas I could've written more in the actual story. More depth into the adventures of Harry, Danny, and Serenity. Read What We Don't Know if you get confused with the OC's, etc.
1. Friendship

**I don't own Harry Potter, I do own Danny and Serenity though.**

Here you go, the first of the outtakes of the Nundu series. I decided to start with how Harry, Danny, and Ren became friends at first. Short because it took me like fifteen minutes. :-P I purposely tried to make it sound like a five-year-old was writing it.

* * *

**Friendship**

Harry hid behind the bush fearfully. 'Please don't let him find me, please don't let him find me,' became a mantra in his head. His cousin was sick thankfully, but Disaster Dante's favorite victim was also sick. Disaster also liked to pick on him.

Disaster was an orphan who didn't like being called his first name. His only friend, Serenity, had always called him Danny. Serenity was also an orphan. Harry wasn't sure how they became friends…

Disaster was really scary and strong but dumb. Serenity wasn't the strongest person but kept Disaster from doing really stupid things because she was really smart. Harry didn't tell anyone this, but he found her to be really pretty.

"Boo," a voice whispered. Harry gulped and turned around. Disaster was standing there calmly. He lunged at Harry but missed because Harry had started to run for his life.

Harry ran as fast as he could, but Disaster was in much better shape than Dudley and could actually keep up easily. Harry closed his eyes and wished he was somewhere that the bully couldn't reach. Harry felt an odd sensation and gasped in shock.

He was on top of the swing set. Disaster slid to a halt and blinked the few times. "How did you get up there, Potter? Eh, if a wimp like you can climb up than so can I."

Harry was scared when the other five-year-old started to climb up the icy swing set. It was the dead of winter and very cold out. There was freezing rain yesterday so almost everything was covered in ice.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure to be worried, shout in joy, or gasp in horror when Disaster slipped and fell on his head. Serenity had been watching the whole thing and had started to laugh hysterically. Harry didn't have any friends, but he wasn't sure he wanted them because she didn't seem concerned at all that her best friend might have been dead.

Harry closed his eyes and tried wishing he was down. He felt the odd sensation again, and he was on the ground. Serenity stopped laughing and stood up. She kicked Disaster and got a moan out of him.

"Well, he ain't dead," she stated.

"I-is h-he al-alright?" Harry stuttered out fearfully. Uncle Vernon was going to yell at him and shut him in the cupboard if he finds out!

"I'm four; why would I know? I'll tell a teacher that he was just stupid and decided to try to climb the swings if you never mention this to anyone, deal?"

"S-sure…"

"Oh, good," she chirped and skipped off.

* * *

A week later, Harry was scared Disaster was getting out of the hospital after his concussion or whatever he gotted from the fall.

There was a small bump on his head, but the other boy seemed fine. Harry blinked when he sat down next to him. "Hi, best friend," the boy chirped to Harry.

What the-? Harry decided that he was just going to go along with it because he was scared.

* * *

Harry was dragged to the table where Serenity and Disaster normally sat. Well, Disaster said it was Danny and not that blechy name. Harry did like Danny better than Disaster; it was less scary.

Serenity raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything at first. "Danny, why is Potter here…?"

"He's our new best friend!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, my head feels a little funny still, but the person in white said I should be better in, like, a week."

Harry gulped when Dudley came up. "What are you doing here, freak?"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Danny snapped. He threw an arm around Harry's small shoulders and glared at Harry's fat cousin. Dudley paled and walked off in fear.

Harry felt a nice feeling inside. It was like Danny wanted to be his friend… Did Harry actually have a friend now? He hoped so.

* * *

And the rest is history... 


	2. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I own Dan, Ren, and the mages, not Harry Potter**

**I know, I know. I should be working on What We Don't Know! I think I'll raise the rating one just to be sure...

* * *

**

**The Chase**

Danny, Harry, and Ren were talking in a deserted alley minding their own business. Well, Harry was fretting over the fact that Danny and Serenity were filthy because they had run away from the orphanage.

"We're okay, Har," Danny insisted again as he pushed a lock of greasy, black hair out of his face. "Just in need of a shower or something…"

"Exactly, you two might get sick or something!"

Danny rolled his eyes and replied, "Harry, I finally got my warping under control; I can just warp in and steal food and stuff."

"What about when you need to feed?"

Serenity snorted and replied, "Hello, we're hiding in the middle of the woods in an abandoned cabin we found. There are _plenty_ of animals for the bloodsucker to feed from."

"Don't call me that, Ren."

"Sorry, Dan," Serenity innocently said as she threw her arm over his shoulder.

The three stopped talking when voices were heard. Danny and Serenity froze when they heard, "They're over there!"

"Crap, it might be the cops trying to take us back," Danny hissed.

"Run?" Harry asked.

"Run," Serenity confirmed. All three of them sprinted off into the side streets that Danny and Serenity knew all too well. Danny looked both ways suddenly, grabbed both of the others by the arm, and jumped into a tree while dragging the other two with them. "Sh…"

Five odd-looking people came out of the shadows. Their ears were pointed, and their colorings were weird. All five of them had weird, long stick things that were shiny. "I thought you said the Lightning, Shadow, and Solar children were over here," one of the females hissed.

A dark-looking man rolled his eyes and said, "Well, they _were_ except we were outrun by three, undernourished children."

"Father will be rather irked if we don't hurry," another wisely commented.

The three children exchanged confused looks when one of them turned into a dog and started to sniff the ground. They were suddenly worried though when it came closer to their tree. The dog turned into a weird-looking man who looked right up at them. "Don't worry; we're not going to hurt you. Just come down, children."

"Yeah right, so you can rape us, mug us, or even kill us?" Serenity yelled down. Danny rolled his eyes and jumped to the next tree that was a bit lower. The children jumped down and started to run again.

* * *

Serenity and Harry exchanged brief looks when Danny started to hum "Follow the Yellow Brick Road," under his breath after five minutes. The weirdoes were still on their heels.

'…mate, why are you humming that?'

Danny shrugged slightly and replied, 'Seemed appropriate.'

'Right, stop humming and keep running.'

'You and Ren hide in the cabin; I'll distract them.'

"Hey, pointy-ears, bet you can't catch me," Danny taunted as he jumped into another tree. Harry and Serenity ran as fast as they could.

"You little brat," one of them snarled in an accent that the three had just noticed.

"Yeah, well, you talk funny!" Danny hollered down and threw an apple at the person's head. He had jumped into an apple tree. Danny grabbed a branch and threw that down too.

"Hey, where did the other boy and the girl go?" another said.

Harry and Serenity had briefly hid behind a large rock to catch their breath. They missed the person turning into a dog again, and Danny thought they had left and were long gone.

The dog person said something in a weird language. Harry and Ren were about to start running again, but bright strands of light came out of the shiny sticks and wrapped around them. "Hey, let us go!" Serenity yelled as she struggled to get free.

Danny hissed from the tree and jumped down with his fangs extended and apples in hand. He pelted the people who had his friends tied up with apples. The blue colored man rolled his eyes and placed Harry and Serenity into cage-like bubbles. Harry clamped up in fear; Serenity's eyes grew wide in fright.

"Why thank you for the snack, young man. Now be a good little boy and come with us," one of the women cooed. This one had fiery red hair that reminded Harry of the Weasleys except they were nice and not putting him into weird bubbles.

"You're not supposed to go with strange people who put your friends into weird bubbles," Danny stated. He jumped and dodged when someone tried to put him in on.

Harry pulled his wand out and waved it sort of threatening. "You're a wizard…" one of them muttered. A weird person sidestepped Danny lunging at him and picked the young vampire up by the collar. "This one's a vampire." He created another bubble thing and put Danny inside it. The vampire hissed and pounded against the walls.

"Finally," one of them whispered.

"Should we take them to Father and then explain or tell them now?"

"Hm… let's wait. It took us far too long."

"What do you want from us? Harry did it; he destroyed Lord What's-His-Name, not us! We're innocent!" Serenity cried.

"…what? Oh jeeze… We have to hurry; it won't take long for the Merlin spawn to find out something happened to his precious Harry Potter."

"Who's going to take the children?"

"I'll teleport the blonde."

"I guess I'll take the vampire, don't you dare take that shield down, Brother Shadow Giraffe!"

'…shadow giraffe?' Danny asked Harry with amusement.

'I don't know. I hope this isn't a cult trying to brainwash us…'

'That wouldn't be fun.'

'No, it wouldn't.'

"I'll take the wizard then."

"Children, shield your eyes."

"You're not the boss of us," Danny said.

* * *

All three of them flinched because of the bright light that blinded them. Okay, maybe they should've covered their eyes… They felt a really funny feeling and cautiously opened their eyes up.

Serenity grabbed Harry's and Danny's arms and pulled them closer to her when she saw that they weren't in bubbles anymore. Five teenagers were there and were staring at them in curiosity.

"Is that them, Brother Giraffe?" one asked.

"Yes, those are the lightning, shadow, and solar children, Sister Fox."

"But-."

"Yes, they're younger than the rest of you."

"We're right here ya know," Ren said loudly.

There was a man on a throne staring at them with interest. "Do they know why they're even here yet, Fire Cow?"

The redhead bowed deeply and replied, "No, Father. It took awhile to catch them. They had run away from us. Non-magis are so trustworthy so they were suspicious of our intentions for them. We apologize."

"Still right here, ya know," Danny chimed.

"We are quite aware, young mage."

"Why did you call me a mage? I'm a vampire, damn it!"

"Language, Danny," Serenity said.

"Just because I don't have a mother doesn't mean you have to replace her, Ren."

"Don't call me that, Dan." Serenity swatted his shoulder and stood up. Danny and Harry rolled their eyes when she pushed them closer together and sat on their laps.

The person who was on the throne stood up and walked towards them. Serenity squeaked and clung to the boys she was currently sitting on.

He kneeled down so he was at their current height level. "Hello, little ones. I'm Lord Iacobus Caos, king of the Energy Realm."

"Uh… hi?"

* * *

Heh, dun dun dun.


	3. Veela Are Scary

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Ellie, Danny, Serenity, Ian and any other character you don't recognize from the books. _**

'Think'

"Talk"

* * *

**_Notes for those who haven't read __What We Don't Know, are utterly confused, and don't currently feel like reading a 46 chapter fanfic:_**

**_The collar: gag Christmas gift Harry and the others gave Serenity_**

**_Serenity acting weird: Uh, veela sometimes have extreme reactions to that "time of month"._**

**_Why she's treating Danny like a possession: She finally told him that she chose him as her mate._**

**_The two's relationship: Danny and Serenity got together in like chapter 31 or something like that in What We Don't Know_**

**_The weird writing in apostrophes ( ' ): Danny and Harry have a mysterious link that neither have a clue to how it happened since a young age (before they knew about magic)_**

_**Once again, I STRONGLY suggest you at least read Chapter 42: Drama of Lurve (the bottom half) so this makes more sense. This series of events in this fic will make much more sense if you find the time to read some of the main story. I am aware that the first 10-17 chapters desperately need editing. My writing gets better as the story progresses.**_ _**I am an eighth grader, please give me a break.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Elaboration of Chapter 42 of What We Don't Know: "Drama of Lurve"_**

_Or_

"_**Veela Are Scary"**_

Danny groaned when a certain blonde jumped on him again. "Wakey, wakey, boyfriend," said blonde chirped. He glanced at the clock and withheld a groan it was six in the bleeding morning. Why does she keep waking him up at these ridiculous times?!?

"Love, will you please stop jumping on me? You're going to kill me," Danny muttered. Serenity immediately stopped and pulled him up, so he was sitting upright.

"Sowwy," she said and hugged him tightly. Serenity pecked him on the lips before wandering over to their closet. Danny rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. Once again, she was using him as a life-sized doll. "Danny, why don't you have anything not baggy? Oh, never mind…" Danny almost groaned when she threw a pair of black jeans that he was just _barely_ able to wear comfortably these days.

Danny put the jeans on the bed and grabbed boxers and socks for when he took a shower. "Danny, is it too cold for you to just go shirtless?" Serenity suddenly asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Poopy… Oh well, I'll just have to pick a random t-shirt then…" Danny shook his head in amusement and noticed that Serenity was still wearing a pair of his boxers. He'll have to check to see if she had stolen anymore pairs. Danny didn't know why she just didn't steal Harry's; they would fit her petite frame better. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a shirt being thrown at his head.

"Shower, dearie," Serenity stated and shoved him into the bathroom.

"I need my clothes, sweetie," Danny gently said.

"Oh, right, here ya go."

* * *

Danny rolled his eyes after he got dressed. Serenity had immediately grabbed him and tied him to a chair tightly. She was currently trying to braid his hair again. "Ow… stop pulling my hair so hard, dear. Please?"

"I'm trying. Your hair just won't cooperate today, Danny!" Serenity whined. She tried for five more minutes before giving up. "Oh well, I guess I'll just mess your hair up… That always looks sexy on you." Danny tinted pink at that.

Danny whimpered inaudibly when Serenity rummaged through her cosmetic drawer and grabbed the eyeliner. Why did she keep putting goop on him?! Hopefully she won't almost poke his eye out this time at least… "Please don't poke my eye out," Danny begged.

"Stay still then and I won't…hopefully." Danny immediately became as still as a statue. Having a pencil poke your eye hurts! Serenity plopped down on his lap to get closer and carefully applied it with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth cutely.

She finished a lot sooner than she thought because her Danny actually **cooperated** this time and didn't even try to hide on top of the fridge again! Serenity was very happy that Danny seemed to have realized that he belonged to her because she chose him as her mate. "Good pet vampire," she cooed and patted him on the top of his wet head. "You look so cute and sexy when you don't make a fuss and let me do what I please. See, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

'…she's treating me like a dog again,' was Danny's only thought.

'Ha, ha sucks to be you! Distract her for a minute while I sneak out, okay? I'm hiding in Gin's room today.'

'I'm sort of tied to a chair, bro. There isn't much that I can do.'

'Oh, well, I'm hurrying.'

Serenity was too occupied by running her hands through Danny's hair to pay attention to her captive's sudden spacey-ness. "I need to change now, don't I…?"

"Yep," Danny responded.

"Right… let me put your collar on you, and then I'll untie you, okay dearie?" Serenity said while she fussed over him and stroked Danny's face.

"Yes, dear…" Danny muttered meekly. Serenity grinned toothily and grabbed the collar off the nightstand. She clasped it around the pale neck and untied the boy she loved.

"Now stay in here while I get changed. Okay?"

"Okay."

Danny lied down on the bed as Serenity rummaged through her side of the closet. It was too early… He just wanted to go to sleep. "Can I go back to sleep?" Danny whined.

Serenity swatted him on the head and stated, "I just spent all that time making you look pretty and you want to mess yourself up? I think not!" Danny pouted. Serenity swatted him on the head again and headed towards the potty room.

'Danny is such a little imp,' Serenity thought. 'Maybe I should have leashed him to the bed though… or a chair because he looked like he was about to fall asleep, the lazy hottie.' Obviously, she wasn't in her right mind.

When she finished getting dressed, Serenity ran back into the room and glomped her mate. Danny smiled adorably and held her in his arms. "I wanna go wake Harry up," Serenity stated.

"He's already up, dear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask, sweetie."

"Oh… phooey… Where is he?"

"Probably with Weasley."

"Are you _sure_ they're not secretly snogging in closets?"

"Yep, she likes little Malfoy."

"That is gross!"

"I know. She had a crush on my father's memory too."

"Ew…! Bad!" Serenity cuffed Danny.

"Sorry…" Danny muttered though he didn't know what he did. She was currently in charge, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian Jenkins was trying to get some research, but the others kept telling him not to. "Do you know how rare it is to find a veela having radical effects from their menstrual cycle?! They normally hide with their mates being dragged with them."

"She's hiding in their room; that's why," Ellie snapped. "You are bloody insane? She cast a frigging love spell on Dan that gave her full control over him because he wouldn't let her put _eyeliner_ on him."

"Yeah, but according to theory, veela only react violently to whatever sex their mate is attracted to. Unless he's secretly gay or bi-sexual, I should be safe as long as I don't piss her off."

"That is very easy to do. Serenity is violent in general, Ian," Alessandra pointed out gently. She personally didn't want her twin to killed or be sent to the hospital with a third degree burn.

"I'll be careful for the billionth time!" Ian snapped.

Ellie rolled her teal eyes and responded, "Fine, it's **your** funeral… This week's password is puppy chow. Don't even ask. Serenity and Danny set it to the randomest words for maximum security. That's the logical excuse if you want to look at our leaders in a way that makes them perfectly sane and logical…"

Ian rolled his eyes and flooed to the main headquarters or whatever they were calling it…

It took awhile to get used to the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was one of his leaders, but he was very good at it. Serenity really just kept the two boys in line and worked behind the sidelines and research. Danny was one of the most charismatic people he had ever encountered when the vampire wanted to be just that. Danny was very good at motivating people too. Harry could lead people into battle with ease and had the logic and strategy needed. Danny was stupid, and Serenity was a little ditzy at times. Harry Potter wasn't, yet he somehow hid the fact that what all of Hogwarts saw was a mask somehow.

Speaking of Harry, he and Roxy—some new member that they found out about yesterday, he still didn't know her real name yet—were grabbing some food quickly. "…what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Serenity," Roxy answered without hesitation.

"Or well, getting ready to. We need food. Food is good," Harry stated.

"Is she really that bad?" Ian asked as he pulled a notepad out.

"You are going to get killed," Harry stated when he obviously figured out his purpose of being here.

"Not if I'm careful. Besides, half of it is territorial feelings towards Dan, and I doubt I'll be a threat to that."

"Yeah, but she's easy to set off. She'll go from sweet as a flower to biting your head off within seconds," Harry warned.

Ian rolled his eyes as he went up the steps. The nineteen-year-old firmly knocked on the door. "What do you want?" an agitated voice asked him as the door swung open. Serenity was standing there aggregately. Danny was staring at him in confusion. Ian felt very bad for Danny because the vampire would never dress like that on his own freewill.

The vampire suddenly stood up and wrapped his arms around the veela. Immediately, she leaned on him and readjusted his arms. "Good boy," she cooed sweetly and stroked the vampire-mage's face fondly. "Just obey my every word and we'll be happy and together forever," she whispered.

Ian was scribbling notes down like mad. There was proof that veela preferred having absolute control over their mates and were perfectly happy with their mate obeying their every word! Yes!

'You are insane,' Dan stated in his head. He lowered his head and whispered something in Ren's ear. The veela pouted but seemed to comply.

"Come in," she muttered and waved him inside the common room. The look on Danny's face told him that the vampire thought he was insane. "Sit," Serenity firmly said to Dan and pointed to the loveseat. Danny rolled his eyes at Ian and sat down obediently. Serenity grinned brightly and plopped down on his lap. She immediately started to whisper in the vampire's ear. Ian caught a few words along the line of, "You're such a good pet vampire."

'Why are you here?' Dan asked. The vampire flinched slightly when the veela starting bouncing on his lap.

'Observing the effects of the menstrual system on veela,' he thought. Would Dan hear it…?

'You are insane. Frankly, she's been biting everyone's head off but mine, but that's because she seems to think I'm her pet. I have barely left her sight for more than ten minutes; that was when I was in the shower, and she was in the next room. When she had to leave, she locked the door behind her and heavily warded it. She even _growled_ at Harry.'

'…uh, should I have listened to all of the warnings then?'

'Yeah, she's plotting your demise at the moment because she noticed I was paying more attention to you than her. Consider it training. It'll help you with your running speed. Especially if and when I tell lovely you were checking me out…'

'What?!? I didn't-!'

'Yeah, but she'll believe me if I tell her. Who is she going to believe: her obedient, loyal mate or some random person interrupting her private time with me?'

"Stay away from my mate! I don't care who or what you check out as long as it isn't your sister or MY Danny!" Serenity screamed. Ian gulped and ran for his life. Danny was laughing the whole time.

* * *

"He's gone, precious," Danny said and held the irked girl closer to him. Serenity instantly calmed down and took in his scent. She suddenly smirked in a way that Danny didn't like. Serenity jumped off him and wandered over to where he kept some of his art supplies. "…what are you doing?"

Serenity stated, "Making sure people know that you belong to me and me only. Where do you keep your markers, Dannikins? Oh, wait, never mind. I found them!" Danny was very worried when Serenity triumphantly pulled out a box of magic markers. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into their room.

Danny blinked when he was tied to a chair for the second time today. Serenity had decided that she was going to doodle on him. "Vix, why are you pushing my sleeves up?"

"I'm making sure people don't try to steal you. I'll just write my name all over you."

"That sounded dirty."

"I mean your arms and maybe your face…"

"No!"

"Yes, who belongs to whom?" Serenity growled.

"…I belong to you," Danny timidly muttered.

"And who is in charge?"

"…you?"

"And who is supposed to listen?"

"…me?"

"Good job, sweetheart," Serenity drawled as she uncapped a pink marker.

She wrote on his pale arm in big, cursive letters "Serenity's". She wrote it on his hands, other arm, and on his forehead. Luckily, the writing on his forehead was done in lipstick and would easily come off. Unluckily, she wrote it in bright pink lipstick which was rather embarrassing. Danny whimpered when she started to write her name on his cheeks. He had to look so stupid right now! "I'll just have to redo it every time you wash it off… When are you getting your eyebrow pierced?"

"Ren," Danny whined.

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"…sorry. Will you untie me now?"

Serenity seemed thoughtful before stating, "Nope! I just realized I forgot something…! I have magnetic earrings and since you're being so pigheaded…" Serenity skipped over to the vanity and grabbed some silver-colored circles. "Don't worry, it's not real silver." She put them on his ears and squealed, "There, you're so cute!"

'Harry, Ren is using me as a doll again!'

'Ha, ha!'

'She had magnetic earrings and put them on me! She even wrote her name all over my face and arms! It's not fair!'

'Yeah, but you get a veela snuggling with you in return.'

…Harry had a point because she had untied him when he wasn't paying attention and had moved his arms so they were wrapped around her. She had jumped on his lap after putting the magnetic earrings on him. Danny blinked a few times and picked her up. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You need to eat, dear."

"So do you!" Serenity whined.

"I eat when you eat, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry, Dannikins. Did I tell you that those jeans accent your best feature?"

"…what?" Danny asked though he didn't really want an answer.

"I can see your butt really well! It's so pretty!" Danny turned bright red and stopped in his tracks. "Hey, why did you stop moving? Mush, mush, mush, boyfriend, mush! Giddy up!" Serenity made a face when Danny didn't start walking again still. She leaned back and spanked the vampire hard. Danny jumped in the air. "Go!"

"S-sorry," Danny mumbled as he started walking again.

"You better be."

Danny cradled Serenity to his chest lovingly as he entered the kitchen. Serenity firmly commanded, "Sit," and pointed towards the counter. Danny sat where she indicate and let her jump out of his arms. "Hm… I'll make eggs and potatoes! You can make toast, okay dear?"

"Sure… am I allowed to go to the next room? Someone left the bread over there."

"No. You're sitting by the toaster so I think I may just leash you there…" Serenity snapped her fingers and a thick strand of her magic looped around the back of the collar and tightly around the oven handle. She skipped over to the table and grabbed the bread. "Here you go, sexy. I'll get a plate down in a sec… Wait, you're right above them. Will you get a big plate down please? I want one piece so make that and whatever you want. Oh, by the way, you're not allowed to leave anywhere without me at your side or my permission, as usual. I just realized I forgot to reestablish the command."

"Yes, dear." Danny moved as far as he could so he could see and grabbed the biggest plate down carefully. He was probably going to be used as a chair **again**…

Serenity smiled brightly and pulled out the stuff she needed to cook. "I was once a tree house. I lived in a cake…" Serenity absentmindedly sang to herself.

"…precious?" Danny asked carefully.

"Llama! It's 'The Llama Song', fear it!"

"Okay…"

"Yay, good Danny!!!!"

Danny blinked a few times and put some bread in the toaster. Serenity continued to sing "The Llama Song" under her breath. "I gotta go potty, okay dearie? I'll be right back and no movey!"

"Yes, dear."

Serenity skipped off singing that annoying song at the top of her lungs. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. How long was this going to last? And why did he always get dragged with his friends when they went psycho? It wasn't fair!

* * *

"Oh, Danny, smile for the camera, mate," Harry drawled as he entered the room, waving a camera in his hand.

"Harry, please, don't!" Danny whined and tried to hide. That was very hard to do considering he was leashed to the oven and couldn't even get off the counter really.

Harry smirked and took photo after photo. "Blackmail," he said in a sing-song voice. Ginny was giggling next to him. Danny was turning redder and redder.

Harry and Ginny exchanged quick looks when the sounds of Serenity coming back were heard. "See ya, don't wanna be ya," Harry sang. The two ran out as fast as they could.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnny!" Serenity yelled as she glomped him.

"Uh… hi?"

"Did ya miss me?" she asked and fluttered her eyelashes. Danny peaked into her mind and heard, 'If he doesn't say yes, I am going to tie him to a chair and shove him in the closet until he swears his heart and complete loyalty to me.'

"Terribly," Danny smoothly answered. He hugged her tightly. Serenity rubbed her head against his chest with a low purr.

Serenity took in a deep breath of her mate's scent. Wait a second… she had thoroughly covered him with her scent beforehand, but she smelled two other people's scent plus that loser who was checking him out according to Danny. "Who were you with?" she hissed out possessively.

"…Harry and Red just said hi while you were in the washroom, love," Danny innocently said after making an excuse up at the top of his head.

Serenity scowled at Ginny's nickname. "I can't even risk taking you down here, can I? Do I have to lock you in our room all the time to keep those pesky female humans away from you? You're **mine**."

"I know," Danny said. The vampire picked her up and placed her next to him on the counter. "Uh… dear… I think you left the stove on…"

Serenity paled and quickly turned the stove off. "Good thing I didn't start cooking anything yet!" she chirped. Serenity ran her fingers through her captive's hair, pecked him on the lips one last time, and went back to breakfast.

* * *

Serenity ran her hands through Danny's hair as the sixteen-year-old slept on the couch. Serenity had moved his head so that it lay on her lap. She was just staring at him dreamily.

Danny was so sweet and quickly learned his place. He was her most beloved possession, and he knew that she would take care of him if he let her, it seemed.

The vampire was so cute asleep… Serenity just wanted to tightly squeeze him, but that would wake him up. She loved him, and the best part was that he probably loved her even more…

Silvery-blue eyes sleepily looked up at her signifying he had woken up. Danny started to sit up, but Serenity had other ideas. "Lay back down," she commanded. Danny blinked a few times but curled up on the couch again. Serenity smiled and reached for the camera. She snapped a photo of the adorable sight. "I love you," she stated and helped him sit back up.

"Love you too," he whispered and held her close. Serenity smiled and tickled his chin. Danny laughed and swatted her hand away. Serenity looked into his love-filled eyes happily and reached up to kiss him.

The door opened and Harry walked in. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" Danny and Serenity blushed and immediately pulled apart.

Serenity scowled and stood up with gold flames flickering in her eyes and hands. Harry gulped and ran into his room; the lock clicked and mutterings of spells were heard.

Danny laughed and scooped Serenity up in his arms. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"You're not letting me leave without you, so I'll just carry ya around and go where I please."

Serenity stuck her lip out and brooded that he had outsmarted her. Danny kissed her on the forehead and carried her to the library.

* * *

Danny sat her down gently on one of the couches. He kissed her sweetly on the lips before falling back asleep and using Serenity's lap as a pillow again. Serenity made a face and poked the vampire back awake. "Wha'…?"

"Wait until I get a book down. That is why you carried me in here, right?" Danny nodded and sat back up. "Actually, pet vampire, get a book down for me."

Danny stood up and muttered, "Yes, love," without showing his exasperation of the whole situation. Seriously, why was he the one always getting dragged along when someone temporarily lost their mind? Why? He grabbed a random book and handed it to his captor.

Serenity smiled at him lovingly and pointed to the spot next to her. "Sit and nap while I pet you, **now**." Great, now he was going to be petted… Danny had no choice but to obey. He still remembered what happened _yesterday_ when he didn't comply with her every command… Danny lied down next to her obediently and put his head on her lap. Hey, that was where she had moved him before!

Serenity cooed in his ear and stroked his neck tenderly. Darn it, he was ordered to go back to sleep, but now he wasn't tired. "…sweetie, I'm not tired anymore," Danny whined.

"Too bad, you're still lying there while I pet you, honey." Danny pouted as he was forced to roll over so Serenity could rub his back while she read as if he was Darry. Darry was the cat, not him! Before he knew it, he fell asleep out of sheer boredom and the soothing touch of his mate.

Serenity smugly smirked when her beloved Danny curled up and gently grasped her waist. Silly vampire, didn't he realize that she always got her way?

* * *

Heh...

I'm taking suggestions and stuff so review or PM me to give me your request. If I don't get any requests, I'll probably do how Voldie and Dawn Lamia first met.


	4. Stupid Hormones

Me no owney Harry Potter. I do own all of the vampires mentioned though.

This took awhile because I am working on a request that I might post as a separate one-shot because I am not sure I want to raise the rating of this. I also have about 5,500 words of Ch. 47 of What We Don't Know done. Serenity just threw her lip balm at poor Remus's head... (I am not kidding). So, yeah. Still taking requests. Enjoy.

Oh right, I almost forgot

_Thoughts (Yes, I know I normally put thoughts in apostrophes, I was feeling lazy when I typed this :-P)

* * *

_

**Stupid Hormones**

He wasn't sure what he was doing here. Just wandering around one of the most dangerous forests in Italy… Maybe he could find some allies here because it is the rumored location of the powerful Lamia clan…?

Tom Marvolo Riddle was extremely confused currently. Dumbledore—how he hated that man—had unwittingly cut his age in half. The once fifty-year-old Dark Lord was now a twenty-five-year old. He didn't know how to tell his followers; should he even tell them?

The man now known as Lord Voldemort whipped his wand out when he heard a rustling. He carefully pushed aside the bushes tarnishing his view to see it was just a deer. It stared at him in fear before running off at a breakneck speed. _Calm down, Marvolo, it's not like a vampire is suddenly going to pounce on you or something…_ he thought.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he ran right into someone. His eyes widened when a beautiful—stupid twenty-five-year-old hormones—vampire looked at him with a scowl. "First you scare off my prey, and then you run into me? Where are your manners?" She held out a grudging hand and pulled him back up.

"I have better things to do than chat with some airhead," Voldemort snidely responded.

The vampire continued to scowl. Suddenly, she sniffed the air and tilted her head to the side. "You're a Dark Lord or at least a really powerful dark wizard. You reek of Black Magic. Most of the dark wizards are marked by Lord Moldymort or something like that though… Unless… Uh, I hope I didn't screw your name up?" she innocently asked at the end with a sheepish smile.

Voldemort scowled deeply and pointed his wand at the vampire. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Dawn Lamia, why?"

Only the two most powerful families within the Lamia clan were allowed to carry the name Lamia… Voldemort would have to be careful now. "Are you a Lamia vampire?"

"Maybe… I might be a three-headed goat-penguin hybrid though!"

Only a vampire could be glaring to chirping at the same person within a span of only a few minutes. Why did one of the most powerful species have to be so emotionally unstable?

"Will you please be so kind to take me to your clan leader?"

She bit her lip and said, "I don't know… Uncle Jerry seemed adamant on staying neutral… I guess if you **really** wanna bug him. Ow! Stupid fangs, bloody fifth time this week." Tom didn't know what it was about her that he found so irresistible… Her accent was a mix between Italian and English, her hair was a little frayed from her hunting, her clothes were simple and a mess, yet he found her so beautiful like that.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right. Just follow me. Try to keep up. What are you sixty?"

"Twenty-five," he grounded out before he realized his slip. Oops…

"You really shouldn't cheat Father Time's doings." She jumped into a tree with ease. The Dark Lord sighed. It was going to be a rough trip…

* * *

Tom plucked a twig out of his hair with disgust. At least he made it the village of the Lamia… This Dawn lass was following him to the leader's home for some reason. Halfway to her village, the vampire sniffed the air more deeply this time, gave a delighted gasp, and suddenly turned her vivid eyes to him. She had this oddly dreamy look on her face. If he didn't know more about vampire culture, he would've sworn she had a crush on him.

The young Lamia opened the door for him and actually _winked_ at him! What in Merlin's name was going on?!? She skipped ahead of him and unabashedly threw a door open. "Dawn, niece, what have I told you about knocking?" a deep voice asked with a small amount of exasperation.

"Sorry, Uncle, but that one Dark Lord wanted to talk to you and-." He couldn't hear the rest because it sounded like the young lass had started to whisper.

"Are you certain? Hm… Come in."

Tom hesitantly opened the door to see the Dawn girl bouncing on her heels staring at him intensely. An elderly vampire was seated at the desk. The older vampire gestured towards the chair and turned back to the younger one. "Dear, go tell my sister the good news, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Jerry!" she chirped and ran off.

The king of the Lamiae gave Tom a stern look and firmly asked, "What are your intentions for my niece?"

"King Jeremiah, may I ask with utmost respect what you are talking about?"

"Ah, Dawn didn't tell you… Why am I not surprised…? You're her mate."

"…what?!?"

The king's eyes flickered red; Tom was worried. He just found out that the king's **niece** found out that he was her mate. Maybe the king will consider an alliance if he agrees to marry her…? "Dawn has been through so much recently, and if you do one thing to harm her again I will make sure you spend the rest of your life as her pet," King Jeremiah suddenly growled out.

"What happened…?" Voldemort asked, fearing the worse. He thought he had a right to know; it would be cruel to make him go through this without him knowing what was going on.

The king sighed and said quietly, "You see, Dawn did the impossible and fell for someone that wasn't her mate, another vampire who loved her in return from one of the German clans. Neither had found their mates yet at the time… We're not sure how because she won't tell us, but she became pregnant with the other vampire's child. He was recently slain and left her with their four-year-old son, Leon Felix Lamia."

The door opened and the Dawn girl returned with a young boy in her arms who Tom assumed was her son. A slightly older female vampire followed her. "Dawn, my darling niece, maybe you should have _told_ him first and not make me explain?"

"Why? You did it for me! Besides, Leon was crying for me," Dawn chirped.

"How old are you?" Tom suddenly asked.

"Twenty-seven," she stated easily. She looks like she's in her late teens, not her late **twenties**, though that _did_ explain how she had a four-year-old… Voldemort was more than a little surprised when she sat the boy on the ground gently and plopped down on his lap. His stupid hormones didn't let him protest when his lips were viciously attacked by a stunning vampire. "You're so handsome," she purred seductively.

"Mommy, yucky!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Leon." She reached over and ruffled his hair lovingly. Tom could see the twinge of sadness in her eyes though whenever she looked at her own son. He didn't really resemble her that much… Maybe she was getting painful memories of her former husband, love, whatever? _Sweet Merlin, a widow is trying to seduce me! _he thought.

"What are you planning to do?" the other female vampire growled. "If you hurt my daughter…" Of course, the overprotective mother…

"I already made his position clear, sister," the king growled. Both of them were staring at him in a way that told Tom that he was probably going to be stuck with this maniac.

Her lip stuck out and she wailed with hurt, "He thinks I'm a maniac!" Tom thought quickly for a way to add humor to this.

"I came here for an alliance, not a lover. Currently, all of you look like maniacs except the little one."

"Too bad," the elders growled at the same time.

Tom definitely had no choice in whether he married her or not… "What am I supposed to do? She'll need to come with me because I can't stay here."

"Yes, I hear trying to take over the world is rather strenuous," the king sarcastically stated.

"I for one think it's sexy!" Dawn chirped. At least he's being stuck with a beautiful vampire. Some vampires… bleh, he didn't want to think about it. "Does that mean I should pack…?"

Her mother scowled and muttered, "Fine… What about Leon?"

"Can you please look after him, Mamma? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssse? I'll visit him at least twice a month or something like that. Please…? Pretty please…?"

"Fine, it would be better for him to grow up around his clan."

Voldemort just blinked a few times when she jumped off him, hugged her family members, and ran out of the room with him in tow. "Dawn, I need to talk to him!" King Jeremiah yelled. She pouted but let go.

Tom almost gulped when he was alone with the king who was obviously protective of his niece. "You may be wondering why I am so protective. You see, my mate has some odd disease that makes it hard for her to bear children. If I don't conceive an heir before my 100th birthday, Dawn will have to take the throne as queen according to our laws. I prefer to stay neutral, but if you have a surviving heir that makes it to his or her teenaged years and is **willing** to succeed you, we will ally with you. I suggest you be careful and not get yourself killed because I would have to destroy all of your followers for the death of my heiress. You are her mate, and if you die, so does she. If you even come **near** death, I will have you turned and steps will be taken to insure my darling niece's safety. Unless, of course, I do conceive an heir… Then, the punishments wouldn't be so harsh."

Tom jolted when something pounced on him from behind. "I'm almost ready, I just have to say goodbye to my son and all…"

"You can take him with you if you want," Tom offered. He just _really_ wanted to get on the king's good side. Tom had the opportunity to become king of the Lamiae or something like that if this Dawn person became queen. Vampires mated for life, and he would have a bit of influence on her.

"Mo-mommy?" the boy wailed in fear. Dawn soothingly picked him up.

"Sh, it's okay, Lee-Lee. Mommy will come and visit you soon. How about I'll let you stay for a little while I get adjusted, okay kiddo? Is that okay with you…?"

"Sure..." His neck was tightly hugged by a vampire who soon rushed out again. Tom rubbed his now sore neck. He hoped she would at least have the decency to learn to control her inhumane strength… That really hurt. Tom suddenly took one look at the young, female vampire's mother and ran to catch up to her.

* * *

Tom questioned his sanity as he watched the heiress of the Lamia throne bounce on his bed with her son late that same night. "Uh, Dawn, please don't break the bed…"

"Oh, sorry, dear," she chirped. He barely knew her, and she was already giving him pet names. She sat down and pulled the little vampire on her lap. Dawn tilted her head to the side sweetly and innocently asked with a lilt, "What's your real name?"

Well, he was going to be forced to bond to her forever, so he might as well tell her… "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Oh, hi, Tommy!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Ah, but it's cute! Right Leon?"

Leon blinked a few times and just slowly nodded. The poor boy was probably freaked out. "Mommy, who's he?"

"My mate."

"I thought D-daddy was?"

"No, I'm sorry, kiddo… Tom's your step-daddy."

"Uh, right, just get yourself situated. I have to go to a meeting," he interrupted.

"Can I go?" Dawn asked with a flutter of her long, dark eyelashes.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," said Tom carefully.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how my followers would react to a vampire clinging to me without me telling them anything first. If you really want to come, I'll tell them about you first thing, and _then_ you can go in."

"Okay! I'll have time to put Lee to bed. Come on, Leon, bedtime."

"Aw, but Mommy…!" the little boy whined.

"No buts, mister. Bed."

The little boy cutely pouted as he held his mother's hand. Voldemort rolled his eyes and stalked downstairs.

* * *

Voldemort faced his Inner Circle confidently. He might as well tell only them that he's the mate of a Royal Lamia… "Thank you for coming, my most faithful. I have some… _interesting_ news to share with you." He pause momentarily to build suspense and figure out how he was going to word the fact that he was wandering around a dangerous forest out of boredom into better words. "I just happened to be walking in Italy's notorious dark forest in hopes of finding allies for our cause when I heard a rustling. Of course, I immediately prepared myself for a possible attack. Fortunately or unfortunately, it was just a deer, but I ran into someone who immediately complained about first scaring off her prey and then running into her."

Voldemort paused for dramatic effect and to catch his breath as his Inner Circle seemed in awe. He soon continued, "I soon found out her name was Dawn Lamia. For those who don't know, only the two most powerful families in the Lamia clan may carry that name. She actually knew who I was because she could smell my magic. I demanded her to take me to her leader. Imagine my surprise when she said her **uncle** seemed adamant about saying neutral. This was one of the least shocking things I learned though…"

"Halfway to her village, the lass suddenly sniffed the air and stared at me in delight for some reason. When I was taking to King Jeremiah, he immediately asked me what my intentions were for his niece. He flat out told me that I was his niece's mate when he realized that she didn't tell me." Gasps filled the room.

Tom continued, "I was immediately threatened with what would happen if I harmed her in anyway. I don't know how, but she had somehow given birth to another vampire's child. They were in love, and he was later slain leaving her with their young son. The most shocking part is that King Jeremiah's mate has some kind of problem that makes it hard for her to have a child. Dawn Lamia will take the throne if no heir is conceived by the king's 100th birthday."

"My Lord, that is great news. Does that mean we will be getting an alliance with the Lamiae?" Artemus Malfoy said with respect.

"Unfortunately, the king seems to use that to his advantage to make sure I don't do anything he would deem improper to his heiress. He refused to ally with us unless Dawn gives birth to my heir, s/he lives to be a teenager, and the child is willing to succeed me. Dawn, I can see you about ready to pounce on me again."

"Will you be quiet? You put Leon on the same floor as here. He can hear you. It's ten, and my four-year-old is still awake!" Dawn snapped and wrapped her arms around him. Tom watched slightly smugly as his Inner Circle stared at the vampire in awe. She had unmasked her aura; he could feel a slight pull and a warm sensation when she touched him because of it. His followers were probably getting a chilled sensation. A subtle, crimson glow encased her…

Ah yes, this would be most advantageous… Tom was surprised he had any doubt at all that this situation was anything but good. The beautiful Royal Lamia was already head-over-heels, and it has been only a mere day. Who knows what influence he can put on her…? If he made Dawn Lamia happy, he would be almost guaranteed an alliance with her clan eventually.

He wrapped an arm around her gently and mentally applauded himself when she immediately leaned into him and laid her head of ebony locks on his chest. He saw the jealously flickering through the eyes in some of his followers. They would have to deal because he had finally found a suitable Dark Lady.

* * *

Uh, I just realized that I probably wasn't done with the ending. Oops, too late now. Heh...

Review! Any and all requests can be requested (for lack of a better word) in a review or PM.


	5. Hook, Line, and Sinker

I don't own... Well, actually, I do own everything in this but the concept of veela and the slight mention of Harry Potter. Wow...

'thoughts'

I wrote this while bored in Study Hall! Whoot! I don't know how I keep writing these things so fast... I posted one yesterday or something like that!

I am in shock over the fact that last time I checked, the one-shot I posted not even 24 hours ago, The Kiss, has 119 hits. That is more hits than the current chapter of What We Don't Know! And this story thing as a whole!

Not quite as funny, but this is how Serenity used to attract rich boys to steal their wallets when they broke up... I think the humor for me is the irony of what she can make them believe.

* * *

"Hook, Line, and Sinker"

Serenity checked her hair one final time before heading out of the Ladies' room into the main mall in search of her latest prey. Her honey eyes drifted around until they landed on a boy that seemed to be a little older than her. His hair was combed back without a **single** hair out of place. The boy's polo shirt was tucked flawlessly into his wrinkle free khakis. He was your stereotypical rich boy, perfect.

Serenity stood up and smoothed her black jeans. She undid the bottom two and top two buttons on her lilac blouse so that it showed enough skin to lure her victim in but not enough to be indecent. Basically, she showed nothing that could even be considered tantalizing but an inch of her midriff. That's just Serenity for you.

Serenity started to wander around the food court as if she was looking for something to buy for a late lunch or snack. In reality, she was slowly but surely walking up to the oblivious boy casually as if she didn't even acknowledge his existence. He didn't notice her at all until he ran right into the petite blond, making her fall on her butt. "I'm s-sorry… I should h-have wa-watched where I was going," Serenity meekly stuttered out while making sure to hide her light Cockney accent and even masking it with a random one she once heard on television.

"No, no. No need to apologize, I should have noticed that I was in the presence of such a fine example of beauty," the boy stated with a flirty wink. He held his hand out to her for the veela to pick herself up. Serenity made herself blush—she would never take that skill of hers for granted these days—as she gently grasped the offered hand to pull herself off the probably filthy floor of the mall. Serenity bashfully smiled as her charm gradually seeped out of her body to have the effect of him just being extremely attracted to her. Here comes the tricky part of tricking him with charisma...

"Thank you," she amicably whispered and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt. His eyes were focused on her every move. Serenity started to slowly walk away from the nameless boy with her charm nearly at full blast.

She didn't get very far because he almost immediately gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. Serenity looked at him with innocent confusion. "Please, will you tell me your name?" he practically begged her.

Serenity pushed a tendril of white-gold hair behind her ear before melodiously replying, "I'm Serenity…"

He attempted to smile handsomely at her and said, "I'm Nate, Nate Miller. I was wondering if…" He suddenly stopped and looked down at his expensive shoes.

"If what?" Serenity kindly pushed with tenderness trickling from her voice. She tilted her head to the side and gazed solidly into his dull, brown eyes with care. 'I wonder if he's related to that Snape person Harry's always complaining about… This Miller person has a huge nose…' Serenity mentally pondered when the poor boy started to color a scarcely noticeable pink.

* * *

Nate Miller had always considered himself extremely cautious when it came to relationships until he ran into this stunning, petite teenager. There was just _something_ about her that he found overpowering, like a lasso pulling him closer to her every passing second. Nate didn't even know her last name, and he was just about to ask her out on a date! 

The more he looked at her, the more he noticed how it was almost uncanny how wide, stunning, gleaming, and clear her bright honey-brown eyes were when she looked him in the eye with an insatiable curiosity. Serenity's long platinum-blonde hair was either one hundred percent natural or one heck of a good dye job; it was so shiny and sleek that he just wanted to run his fingers through the silky-looking locks to see if her hair was as soft as it looked. Her lips were a soft pink, full, and kissable… Nate felt as if he was in the presence of an angel because surely this illustration of purity, sweetness, and overall flawlessness could only be something so divine.

Gathering up his courage, Nate asked, "Would you like to come with me to chat over some coffee?" There, he did it! Now, he just had to persuade her to accept his invitation.

Serenity bit her lip and looked down at her feet with a trace hint of a blush gracing her already subtlety rosy cheeks. Nate could just picture her happily curled up in his arms… "I don't know…" she delicately murmured in her melodic voice.

"…please?" Nate begged. Okay, he was getting a little pathetic over a girl he didn't even really know. There was just this… this… **persona** about the beatific girl that just radiated around her as if she was the sun raining down sunbeams onto him.

"Uh… um… …how old are you?" she squeaked out. Maybe Nate was a little too blunt when asking her out…? Serenity seemed to be faintly introverted.

"Seventeen," Nate hastily replied before she could sneak away. Ah, man, he didn't consider the fact that she had to be at least a year younger than him! Nate guessed that she was probably thirteen to maybe fifteen, sixteen if he was lucky.

"Uh, I don't know if my foster mother would like it if I started dating someone three years older than me… Sandra still somehow thinks that one of my best friends, Harry, and I are just denying are non-existent love for each other. It's kind of gross because he's the closest thing to an older brother that I have besides my other best friend who actually is my older foster brother… Both of my best friends are slightly older guys who have always been rather overprotective of me. It's so annoying!"

Oh crud, what was Nate getting himself into? Well, he had never heard of an angel in disguise coming from a perfect situation, so it actually made a little sense. Serenity was most definitely worth it. Even her name shed light on what she must really be. "It doesn't matter! Age is only a number!" Nate blurted out without really thinking.

"Really…?" Serenity asked in awe. Wow, she was so cute it was almost sinful. Almost is the keyword here.

"Yes! Please…?" Nate tried one more time. He wanted this girl to be his girlfriend, darn it! He was not letting a little thing like her being a fourteen-year-old get in the way!

Serenity pushed some hair back behind her ear again before almost inaudibly whispering, "I guess so then…" Nate was just about to jump for joy after he reassured himself that he had heard what he thought he heard. He grabbed her hand and gently led rather quickly and in an obvious rush out of so many people's sight before someone else tried to get a chance with this beautiful girl he had just so happened to come across. Today had to be his lucky day!

* * *

Serenity smirked to herself when the gullible person dragged her outside with him to a nearby but mostly empty coffee shop. It worked every time… 

The only thoughts flying through her head about her date were, 'Hook. Line. And **sucker**!'

* * *

There, short but sweet. :-P 


	6. I Hate Spatulas

**o.o** Fear the random document I found rusting in my files o.o**

* * *

**

**I Hate Spatulas**

"Come on, Dan. Everyone is doin' it. A little alcohol woan 'urt yeh," a burly twenty-two-year-old said as he attempted to convince poor, naïve Danny into accepting the beer in his hand.

"…I doan tink I should. Ren would kill meh if I go' drunk after las' time when Bob spiked the punch. Wha'ever 'appened te 'im anyways?"

"Ren beat 'im up badly an' 'e ran off. 'Aven't seen 'im since. Not tha' I mind. Come on, a little woan 'urt yeah."

"…I guess a taste wouldn't 'urt." Danny took the offered beer and took a sip. He was rather surprised that it was actually really good.

The man smirked when the fourteen-year-old tilted his head back and drank the rest in a few gulps.

"Wan' some more, Dan?"

"…please?"

* * *

"'Ey, Renny? Where's Danny?" the little five-year-old girl asked to Serenity.

"Um… Tat's a good question, Mindy…" Serenity replied slowly.

The two girls were waiting for the local parade to start.

"'Ey, pretty," a voice slurred in Serenity's ear.

"Danny…" Serenity groaned. "Where did yeh ge' the alcohol this time?"

"Fred…"

Serenity didn't say anything when her crush tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Drinkin' is bad, Dan…"

"Nu uh."

"Yes i' is."

"Hmph. Shush, pretty."

Serenity rolled her eyes and pushed his bangs out of his face gently. Maybe she could snag a snogging session out of him and make it look like he forced her… or maybe she forced him, and he would finally realize that were meant to be!

"Yeh need to brush yer teeth," she stated dryly when she smelled his breath from where he was breathing down her neck.

"Yeh are no' my mother," Danny snarled dangerously.

"What am I then?" was asked primly with hope swelling in her chest.

"Meh bes' friend with benefits."

"Danny! Lookie what I got!" Mindy chirped and held up two plastic spatulas.

"Cool," was murmured distractedly as Serenity felt a blush rising when she noticed what he was fixated on.

* * *

Paul the police officer narrowed his eyes when he saw a teenager stumbling by a group of what looked like street rats. He hated those savage children with a passion and the opportunity to put one in his place was tempting. Maybe the boy's girlfriend could be busted, too…

With a smirk, Paul strode up to the street filth and said, "May I speak with you, young man?" to the obviously drunk boy.

"Wha…?" was slurred with a Cockney accent.

"Danny, we should be leavin' now…" the girl said gently and tugged at her boyfriend's arm.

Paul blanked when the drunken teen pulled out a spatula the local bakery had been giving out and actually stabbed Paul with it.

"Hey! That hurt you little-!" Paul yelped when the teen kept stabbing him.

"Danny…" the little bitch said desperately.

"Shush," was snapped by the drunk.

"Poke!" a little girl chirped and hit Paul in the balls with her spatula.

"Ow…" Paul squeaked out.

* * *

Serenity quietly bribed Danny home with an inner smirk. The drunk vampire picked her up and started to carry her somewhere to warp her with him quickly.

"…maybe I should take us 'ome," she said gently.

"Why?" was asked right as Serenity teleported home.

"I'll be right back, 'kay, hun?" she asked gently and patted Danny's head.

Danny scowled from where she caged him in on his bed. "Meanie…!"

Serenity happily hoped next to her still-drunk future-husband and let him hold her to his chest. She could get used to this.

"Open yer mouth," Serenity said sweetly and shoved a breath mint down Danny's throat.

She couldn't have planned it any more perfectly when Danny held her and started to kiss her no matter what she thought. Mind, you the veela was in heaven right now. Blackmail _and_ kisses from her future huband.

* * *

Short and sweet, but hey I forgot this existed.


End file.
